When the time comes
by Taco Sushi
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is a college student who dreams with a certain aqua haired beauty, soon she discovers this girl is the new student, and starts falling for her, but there's trouble in her way
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, yeah I'm back with another fic, with Haruka and Michiru of course, this time it's not a parody or humor one, I'm trying something new, yeah this is my first romance fic about Haruka and Michiru, go easy on me please! I'm trying a romance fic for god's sake! AAAH! The end of the world is coming! (I don't know if I'm good at that, that's why I'm making this one) Well, enough of flaming myself and let's start this fic.  
  
  
  
"When the time comes"  
  
  
  
By  
  
  
  
Taco Sushi  
  
  
  
  
  
'*Haruka*'  
  
A voice…  
  
'*Haruka*'  
  
She's calling me…  
  
'*Haruka*'  
  
Her voice is gentle and lovely, she is waiting for me… Who are you? And where are you calling me from?  
  
I started to search for her, the beach, I don't remember how did I get here, but for me it's seems like I've walked miles, I could see my footsteps in the sand, large marks of them, the sea was so calm, it's waves were gently touching my feet. The rays of the sun through the clouds laid in that place. Without thinking twice, I made my way there.  
  
'*…Haruka*'  
  
I was on the top of a cliff, in the edge of this cliff …there was she, dressed in white ribbons, the wind playing with her aquamarine hair, contemplating the sea . She turned to me slowly, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back, she makes me feel weird inside. She walked towards me, oh god, here we are face to face, her eyes never leaving mines.  
  
'* I've been waiting for you*'  
  
Her fingertips touching softly my cheek. The distance of our faces were so close, I could feel her warm breath on my lips and then…  
  
"GOOD MORNING! It's 6:00 am! And the weather today is about 30ºC, the sky is cloudy and we will hav-"  
  
"Shut up" I switched off the radio alarm, Why the hell it has to be the damn radio?! I sighed and rolled off the bed and fell. "Ouch" I rubbed my back and made my way to the bathroom. That dream was the most beautiful of all, I cursed the school again and again, and the most because it was Monday.  
  
I am Haruka Tenoh and I'm in the Shinjiru college of Tokyo, I'm a racer and the captain of the basketball team, some people see me as an idol, others like a freak, well, not everything that shines is gold, but yeah, I must say that girls really like me, and I like girls, because I'm in a way 'handsome' for them, I really never gave them a chance to be something more than friends, I've dated them, but no, still haven't found what I'm looking for, I don't even know what I'm looking for, I think I'll know, when the time comes.  
  
"Hey Haruka! Are you going to get out of the bathroom yes or not?! It's an emergency!"  
  
She's Makoto Kino, my roommate, she's younger than me, my best friend and cousin, she's too part of the basketball team, good at cooking, we've been good buddies since we were children, let's say we have the same interests, she say she admires me a lot, yep, my little cousin.  
  
I finished washing my teeth, and that brat doesn't stop of knocking the door.  
  
"Quickly!! Or I'll have to knock down this damn door!"  
  
She could be so annoying when she was in *those* days  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm finished, there you go". She rushed towards the bathroom, almost hitting me in the process. I got dressed, grabbed my car keys and started to leave.  
  
"Makoto! I'm leaving! I have a class right now, so would you mind if you go by yourself walking to school?"  
  
"Yes I mind! Wait for me!"  
  
I have certainly a love for cars, if it were a race track in college, I would have chosen it instead basketball, but I know it's impossible here. My parents, I don't know where are they, I lived with my grandfather until then, they're rich people, an advantage, in the economist point of view.  
  
I got inside the car, and started the engine. Now, the only thing I have to do now is wait.  
  
"Haruka!" She got out of the house carrying two lunch bags, oh no, here she comes with her famous speech *Makes sharp voice* 'you're not leaving until you eat something!'  
  
"You're not leaving until you eat something! You know it's important for your health and if you don't, you won't have energies for the game" told you so..  
  
She handed me the bag, and I started to eat a big sandwich a la Kino, made and invented for Makoto, she is the only that cares for me, even if I act cold and mean towards her, I have to thank god for that.  
  
"Yes 'mommy' now, can we leave?" I asked her."Yeah, whatever" and we headed towards the college.  
  
"So…" Makoto turned to me "So?". "Which team are we going to play today?" I asked. "Ah, well,we're gonna play with the Nihonmari college, don't trust yourself that much, I've heard they're hard to beat". "Yeah, I know". "And did you know certain cheerleader has a crush on you?". Damn, why she always has to remind me her? "Yeah, and let's say that I would do anything to get rid of her, I can't stand her, she's jumping always around me and saying things like 'Do you want a massage?' or 'You must be tired, do you want to sit?, ugh, maybe Maku is pretty, but I bet her brain is like a chicken one"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, why just don't you date any woman, and tell her to leave you alone". "Did you know what happened to the last woman who tried to get close to me?" with that Makoto kept silent. "Maybe is a bad idea". "Duh! Of course is a bad idea!" Still seeing the road, I slapped her in the back of her head, with lightness. We arrived school minutes later.  
  
"Bye Haruka! See you in training!" Makoto headed towards her classroom, and I disposed to go mine's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah! And I finished the first chapter, there's not romance yet, I've been thinking of doing a Ami/Makoto here, if I should add Ami, I'm not still sure about it, but well, I'll post next chapter soon, I promise. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

*Harukas POV*  
  
The class is so boring, I'd kill the professor if I could, I've been sitting here for hours, my back aches…*sigh* I'm not even paying attention to the class. Someone is throwing pieces of paper at me, it's getting so annoying.  
  
Two minutes have passed, and the idiot who is throwing at me whatever it was, hasn't stopped.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT! YOU STUPID!?" Uh-oh, I think I said that so loud.  
  
The professor startled and glared at me. "Tenoh! If you are not interested in my class, get out!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
I didn't have choice, my day is getting so awful, who said that things could be worse?  
  
I left the classroom, and I didn't know what else to do, the corridors were empty, the cafeteria was closed, the class ended in 2 hours, so I had free time, the only place I knew it was open, was the gym, so I went to my locker ,picked up a ball and headed towards the gym.  
  
Once there, I began to practice my 3 point shots, free throwing, etc. Little time later, someone came to the gym.  
  
"Hello Haruka" A girl with short blue hair, said from the entrance of the gym, it couldn't be other than Ami Mizuno. "Good morning Mizuno, what's brings you here?"  
  
Ami Mizuno is a very smart girl, she's like the nurse in the team, she takes care of us when someone is hurt, she has the same age as Makoto, they are classmates and very good friends, I could tell that Makoto has a crush on her, but I'm not sure yet, I'll ask her later.  
  
"Oh, I just came with a friend here, she has just come today, she is new and needs someone to show her around" she made a signal to the person who was outside  
  
What? A new student, I don't know if I should consider this good or bad.  
  
And the girl showed up, aquamarine hair, blue eyes, perfect body, oh my, she is just so damn beautiful, I have the feeling that I've seen her before. My day is getting better.  
  
"Haruka, she is Michiru Kaioh, Michiru, Haruka Tenoh". She smiled at me and extended her hand, I held her hand and shook it slowly. "Nice too meet you Tenoh-san" I kept staring at those cute blue eyes and without noticing, I started to blush, I can't let her see me like this! So I turned away "Oh no, just call me Haruka" and I let go of her hand. There was a long silence. "Haruka is a very sport person, she's the captain of the basketball team, and the best racer we have, she may look a little serious, but when you get to know her better". They giggled at the last sentence, thanks Mizuno, now I'll blush even more.  
  
"Well, umm…I have to go back to classes, so Haruka, could you show her around the rest of the college?"  
  
WHAT?! ME?! My mind screamed, but I had to stay calm  
  
"Me?" stupid answer for a question "Yeah, of course, if you have time" Ami, you little… "It's okay with me Ami, I can go by myself, maybe she have things to do" Michiru said. "No!, err, I mean, I'll show you around, in fact I don't have classes because…well, it doesn't the matters". "That would be great, thanks. Then, see you later Ami!" We left the gym and like I promised I showed her around the school, the cafeteria, the infirmary, the soccer field, the library, the garden, and just in case of emergency, I showed her where the fire alarms and the extinguishers were. Then we talked about ourselves, her likes, mine's, and stuff like that. I discovered that she likes painting and swimming, we become friends fast.  
  
" So, you live with your cousin?". "Yeah, she's good company, and the one that is always cooking, because ME…let's say cooking is not my strong point". "I see". We kept walking, it has passed 1 hour since we left the gym. "And…" I said. "Yes?". "Do you live alone?". "No, in fact I live with my protector"  
  
I think I felt sad when she said that, but what can I do? She surely has one.  
  
"You have a boyfriend?". Michiru laughed, what's so funny?. "Hahaha, no, I call my dog like that, he's been with me since he was a puppy, and he takes care of me, that's why I call him my 'protector'". I sighed of relief, a dog, how nice.  
  
"And what's his name?".  
  
"Brownicio Alexander Gabrielle XIII". "Say what?" @_@. "Yeah, I know is a long name, but for short I call him Browny". "Yeah, better call him like that". "You can visit us whenever you want, you're welcome" "Thanks, it'll be a pleasure…umm, wanna eat something? At this time the cafeteria has to be open". "Sure, let's go". And with that, we headed towards the cafeteria, we stayed there like a half hour and went to our respective classrooms, to my surprise later, I realized that we were in the same classroom. Like my grandpa said, there's always a good thing after a bad one, now I know what did he mean.  
  
It was time for basketball training, Makoto and I were the first ones to arrive, like always.  
  
"The teacher told you to get out of the classroom? Ha-Ha!" she had the ball spinning on her finger  
  
"Shut up Makoto, it was so annoying, that I couldn't take it anymore". "And what did you do meanwhile?" I couldn't help it but a bright smile crossed my lips.  
  
"Well, let's say I met a certain blue haired girl in my 'free time' this morning"  
  
"Y-you mean Ami?" My plan is working hehe, she's getting nervous  
  
"Yeah, your friend" I paused after saying that and then I said something almost inaudible  
  
"And your crush…" "You little piece of!" Makoto hit me with the ball in the back of my head. "Ouch, did you have to do that?" "Yeah, it was necessary". "So…you like her?" Makoto made a serious face and turned away "Well, I…"  
  
"Hello Haruka, honey!" God, here she comes again, why me!?. "I told you not to call me like that, please Maku". In other words, get a life.  
  
"Well, nevermind, remember the game is tonight, and I'll be there to cheer you up!" Yeah, she is Maku and as you see, she is the person most unbearable I've ever met, all the boys like her! Why doesn't she goes out with them, instead stalking me all the time?! It's something that I just hope one day I'll be able to understand.  
  
And then Ami arrived with… Michiru?! "Hey Haruka, I asked Michiru to come, she has nothing to do, so she agreed". "Hi Haruka, nice to see you again" Michiru looked at me and then at Makoto "You must be Makoto Kino, Haruka's cousin, nice to meet you, I'm Michiru"  
  
"Hi Michiru, you know Haruka?"*shakes hands with Michiru* "Yes, she showed me around the college this morning, I'm new and don't know a thing about here" Makoto turned to me and gave me that look that said 'you mischievous and kinky Haruka' I rolled my eyes and glared back a 'I'll take revenge over you little brat, just wait and see'.  
  
*End Haruka's POV*  
  
  
  
Behind them Maku was staring at Michiru with rage.  
  
"You'll be a big obstacle, I better get rid of you…Michiru Kaioh" and she left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tantantantaaaan! What the evil Maku will do? *mistery backround music tape* *Yiiyiiick,crack,screech!* Damn, the tape is stuck, the last time I buy one in that cheaper store…well end of chapter 2! Yes, I added Makoto/Ami here, special thanks to Angelos and Satara! I'll start chapter 3 soon, so please review! 


End file.
